White Chocolate from the White Crush on the White Day
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: It's White Day, the day when boys would return the chocolate given by the girls. And when every single girl is excited about getting chocolate from their boys, Kagome Akira seems to be the only girl not exited by the whole affair… really? [Main Hakuryuu/Akira (OC), some CC/OC pairings] [Requested by Children of Light] [T for safety]


_**Konnichiwa, minna-san~**_

**Now, this is a Hakuryuu/OC fic requested by Mitsuko-**_**san**_** aka ****Children of Light!**** Ahh, finally I chose this plot, even though White Day is still kinda far away;; haha hope you don't mind. I saw a picture of Hakuryuu holding white chocolate and suddenly this idea sparked in my mind!**

**Well, I do enjoy making fics of multiple CC/OC pairings~ this fic is my second, set in the GO timeline, after my first multiple CC/OC fic 'Inward Problems' in the IE timeline made for Shira-_senpai_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inazuma Eleven GO or the OCs used, except one; **_**Arnwald Aquilina**_**. And as for other OCs:**

_**Kagome Akira**_** and **_**Kagome Sora**_** belong to ****Children of Light****,**

_**Hanaraki Akara**_** belongs to ****SapphireSpade****, and**

_**Koutestu Ami**_** belongs to ****Shiranai Atsune****.**

**I also don't own the cover pic... I edited and cropped it from another picture.**

**For all OC owners, thank you for letting me use your OCs! Please do tell me if I made any OCs OOC – which I hope wouldn't happen, though ^^"**

**And oh, some notes: in this story, I made Hakuryuu – also Minamisawa – study in Raimon Junior High like all the OCs. The OCs are all in the first grade – that is mentioned in the story though. I'll put Hakuryuu in the third grade, like Minamisawa, because I don't know their exact grades^^"_ gomen_ for that.**

**Now, as for everyone~ do enjoy the story! X3**

* * *

**- White Chocolate from the White Crush on the White Day -**

Nearly month has passed since Saint Valentine's Day at the 14th of February, and so now the time has nearly come to celebrate White Day. All over Japan, girls are waiting in excitement and nervousness for their boys to return their chocolate, while the boys are searching in confusion as to what will they buy for their girls.

And Raimon is not an exception.

Just the day before White Day, girls of Raimon Junior High are seen chattering with giggles to their female friends, talking about – yes, none other – White Day everywhere; in class between lessons, canteen at break times, schoolyard before and after the school.

.

At the second break time, in the canteen…

"T-Tomorrow is going to be White Day, isn't it?" The soft, sweet voice of Hanaraki Akara opened their conversation. The girl with a scarlet, waist-length hair in ponytail asked as she cut her strawberry shortcake she ordered with a fork.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I nearly forgot!" A cheerful response came from Koutestu Ami, a girl with waist-length dark green hair tied into a high messy ponytail.

"I wonder what will Shindou-_kun_ give for me!" Her bright eyes shone brightly in excitement. "I'm so excited!" She added

"Hmm… I do hope they remember what occasion will be hold tomorrow," The answer was followed with an polite act of sipping juice from a girl with wavy back-length, golden yellow hair tied in a high ponytail, with blue locks on both side of her face – Arnwald Aquilina, usually called as 'Akina', 'Anna' or 'Aina'.

"Ah, Ami-_chan_, Aka-_chan_, don't worry, I'm sure Kirino-senpai and Shindou-senpai won't forget about these kinds of stuff… they're also a caring and gentlemen type, aren't they?" Aquilina added with a smile.

"Well, Anna-_chan_, I do hope so!" Ami squealed and giggled with a blush on her face.

"I-It's true," Akara responded with a sweet smile and also a clear blush on her face, as she played with her fork and cake.

Aquilina smiled, then glanced to her right. There sat a girl with light pink hair slightly longer than shoulder length. Her blue eyes seemed to travel elsewhere as she kept mixing her fruit punch but haven't drunk it yet.

.

It was then, it dawned on the three that this girl's mind is somewhere else – and it seemed also that they know why and where.

"N-Ne, Aki-_chan_?" Akara called to the girl.

"Aki-_chan_?" Ami leaned forward to wave her hand in front of her face.

In response, Kagome Akira – her name – snapped from her thoughts and yelled, "NO! I AM NOT THINKING OF HAKURYUU-_KUN_!"

That caused half of the canteen population to turn at her, and the three other girls – Ami, Akara and Aquilina – to look at each other and ex_chan_ged meaningful looks, leaving Akira with a bright red face and panting breath.

"Say, Aki-_chan_… Who was asking you about what you were thinking?" Aquilina smirked as she cupped her cheek with her right hand.

"W-What?!" Akira asked with a confusion frown, still with a blush visible on her cheeks.

"Yeah! We were only asking for your attention… since you didn't seem to be listening to us ever since we ordered these. We didn't even mention Hakuryuu-_kun_'s name!" Ami added.

"Ah, so Aki-_chan_ was really thinking of Hakuryuu-_kun_…" Akara smiled sweetly.

"NO I AM NOT AKARA-_CHAN_!" Akira rose from her seat and banged the table so hard, causing her glass of fruit punch to leap some centimeters above the table. Thankfully it was caught in time by Aquilina due to her swift reflect. And now, all students in the canteen were looking at their table in either confusion or annoyance.

"Hey girl! Wasting food is not a good attitude!" Aquilina frowned as she replaced the innocent fruit punch that was very close to getting punched by Akira's fury.

"Tsk," Akira sat back and grabbed her fruit punch glass and drank some of the contents. Then, realizing everyone's stare, she turned back and yelled once more.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! GET BACK TO WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING BEFORE YOU REGRET IT!" Her eyes shone dangerously and threateningly, and with those words, everyone quickly obeyed her – Akira's violence not unknown throughout the school.

"So, Aki-_chan_, what do you think Hakuryuu-_kun_ will do tomorrow? Give you chocolates? Bring you flowers? Take you out for a date?" Ami asked eagerly.

Those, seemed to bring another spark of annoyance to Akira, as she snapped, "Hah! Who cares about that!?"

"Who, you ask? Hmm, you do." Aquilina replied, still with a smirk.

"It's okay, Aki-_chan_, every girl will be expecting chocolates from their boyfriends tomorrow," Akara spoke calmly. She trying her best not to anger Akira again, which was very prone to happen since Akira's temper (or rather, emotion), was very easy to messy with being a tsundere she was.

"Bah! Other girls may think so, but not me!" Akira shot a reply.

"Relax, girl. Be angry as often as you want, and you'll be in danger of catching a heart attack or hypertension due to the frequency of your emotion's fluctuation," Aquilina patted her friend's back friendly. "And I'll be forced to have you exercising – such as climbing mountains – with me in order to keep your heartbeat and blood flow in balance."

"Hah! Climbing mountains, scaling rocks or whatever you will throw at me, bring it on! Nothing scares me!" Akira's fiery spirit was intrigued.

"Yeah, but you're scared to admit your feelings for him," Aquilina huffed.

"W-WHAT?! I AM NOT!" Akira yelled – once more.

"Akira-_chan_," Akara, who had been listening to Aquilina and Akira's quarrel, put her hand softly on Akira's, "It's okay to admit feelings… You do like him, and he does too, that's why the both of you are together, right?"

"And that's why, you should expect something from him tomorrow! He'll do something, if he cares for you!" Ami added happily.

"Hmmph," Akira looked away, being confused as to give herself away or keep herself steady.

"Anyways, Aki-_chan_," Aquilina suddenly noticed the clock on the canteen wall, "the bell's going to ring soon, so let's meet up her tomorrow at break time?" She offered, all of them were put in different classes even though they all were in the first grade.

"Okay!" Ami and Akara replied, dragging Akira to get up and walked away with Aquilina.

* * *

The next way, it was White Day. As expected, ever since morning, scenes of awkward boys giving chocolates to blushing girls could be seen from the east to west, north to south, in and out of the building of Raimon.

In the corner of Raimon's flower garden, there could be seen one of those scenes; a pink-haired boy was seen holding out a cube-shaped box wrapped in pink wrapper of flower petals and a bouquet of pink _sakura_ flowers to his girlfriend. Kirino held out the box and bouquet, with a face pinker than his hair color, to the girl, Hanaraki Akara, who received it with a face even redder than her scarlet hair.

Meanwhile, inside the building, in a room called Music Clubroom, a certain brown-haired prodigy was sitting on the piano, next to her girlfriend Koutestu Ami. It seemed Shindou had just finished playing a piece – presumably a romantic piece – for her.

And now, he was rummaging around his bag, and took something out of it. Asking Ami to close her eyes and give her hands, he laid down a heart-shaped milk chocolate decorated with green mints in a transparent package. As Ami's eyelids opened, her bright yellow eyes were shining even brighter. She received it happily and hugged Shindou in joy, who hugged her back with a smile.

In the first break time, it was the turn of a certain purple-haired senior boy. Minamisawa, after quite a quarrel, managed to ask his girl Arnwald Aquilina to the roof – their favorite place to enjoy the wind. There, to Aquilina's surprise, Minamisawa slowly handed her a bar of dark-chocolate decorated with golden and purple ribbon. That meant he actually remembered White Day – or rather, choose to lower down his ego to show his affection for her. Yes, he was still trying to be arrogant and all, but he can't help but blush. She reacted with a soft hug and a sincere "Thank you, Atsu-_kun_."

.

Then, it was the second break time, and the four girls met up in the canteen as they had promised.

Ami was squealing how Shindou played a piece for her then giving her chocolate. Akara, with a blushing face and a stuttering voice, told them how Kirino gave her flowers and chocolate in her favorite place in school – the school garden. Aquilina spoke in quite a surprised but happy tone as she spoke how Minamisawa actually gave her White Day presents.

And as for Akira?

The three girls finally turned to her, as if asking in silence the most obvious question. Akira, on the other hand, had been quiet as she listened to her friends, telling about their White Day gifts.

"Well," Akira started calmly, "I didn't meet Hakuryuu-_kun_ at all today. So there."

"Aww," Ami showed a sympathetic face. "Maybe he'll show up after school,"

"And then, give you the White Day surprise!" Akara added.

"Yep," Aquilina patted Akira's shoulder.

"Hah! Who cares about that!" Akira rose from her seat. "As I've said, I don't care about all these White Day stuffs! I don't care whether he's going to give me something or not. I don't care whether I'm going to be the only one not getting anything for White Day!"

With that, she marched away, ignoring her friends' calls and walked straight back into her class.

* * *

Time passed, and it was time to go back home.

All students flowed out from the school – some in pairs, a girl with a boy. Most of those girls had happiness written on their faces, notably those who got chocolates or other gifts from their boyfriend.

Especially Kagome Akira, who, upon being dismissed by the teacher, rushed off home immediately, not waiting for her friends like usual. And as she arrived home, she dashed upstairs to her room, and flung herself to her bed.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA HAKURYUU-_KUN_!" She yelled as she groped one of her bolsters and flung it across the room.

"Even Minamisawa-_kun_ got something for Anna-_chan_! And you?!" Akira screamed even though there's no one else in the house. She grasped her hair with two hands, messing it up in frustration.

"Uughh, Bakaryuu! I hate you!" Akira growled as she managed to mix the words 'Hakuryuu' and 'baka' together.

"Tch, forget about that, I'd better take a bath now! I must have looked like a mess," She said as she glanced to the mirror, and then swayed to her bathroom.

Then she tidied herself up; she washed her face, combed her hair, and put on her casual clothes, consisted of dark blue T-shirt, topped with white hooded sleeveless jacket and brown shorts, matched with black socks and white sneakers. Not to forget; her dark blue headphones that were put hanging from her neck.

Just then, her cell phone rang, signing a message was received:

_From: Hanaraki Akara-chan_

_Aki-chan, please come out! We're waiting for you outside._

_Please, it's very important!_

_xAkarax_

"Duh, must be another White Day stuffs," Akira huffed and threw her phone on the bed.

.

Just as she was trying to play some rock music with full volume on her drums, she heard her phone ringing due to a call.

_Incoming call:_

_Koutestu Ami-chan_

"Goodness, can't they just get over this…?" Akira rolled her eyes, and proceeded to press the answer button.

"What?" Akira gruffly answered.

"Hey! Why did you ditch in the canteen?! Why did you go home without waiting for us?!" Came Ami's high-pitched reply.

"A-Ami-_chan_, let's get to the topic…" Akira could hear Akara's voice coming to her eardrums' rescue from getting damaged.

"O-Oh yeah," Ami's voice lowered down and Akira could imagine her grinning sheepishly. She unconsciously rolled her eyes again, and shot her question once more; "So, what is it?"

"Ah, yeah! Why didn't you reply to Aka-_chan_'s text?! We have been waiting here outside your house!" Ami went to her shouting-spree again.

Instantly Akira peered from her window, which stood directly above her house's door. Sure enough, Akara and Ami were there, still in their Raimon uniforms. Realizing her presence, Ami waved her hand energetically to her, while Akara smiled and gestured her to go down.

"No." Akira answered firmly.

"What?! We're here to deliver a special message from Hakuryuu-_kun_!" Ami shouted, as if trying to reach Akira that was meters away from her – even though her phone was still connected to Akira's.

"A-Ami-_chan_, you don't have to shout…" Akara reminded her again. "The phone is still connected, ne?"

"Oh, I forgot…" Ami grinned, but answered. "It's okay, Aka-_chan_. So Aki-_chan_ can hear both ways – directly from my shout and from her phone,"

"B-But don't be too loud… lest Anna-_chan_ will protest!" Akara sighed with a smile, seeing her over-energetic friends.

"So, Aki-_chan_, Hakuryuu-_kun_ wants you to meet him now! We'll escort you to the place!" Ami had turned her attention back to Akira.

"What, to meet Hakuryuu-_kun_? No, I'm not going anywhere," Akira shut her window and turned off her phone. She could still hear her friends screaming her name, but she ignored them.

.

Few minutes later, she heard a knock at the door and a soft, familiar voice. "Aki-_nee_, may I come in?"

"Oh, sure." Akira, who had been sitting on her desk, turned her face to the unlocked door, to find her younger twin sister standing there. Kagome Sora, her name, looked just like Akira except she has dark blue hair, and that people say she is much nicer than Akira.

"_Nee_-_chan_, there are your friends waiting outside. Why don't you meet them? They seem to have some important business with you," Sora took a seat next to her stubborn sister.

"Bah, only about Hakuryuu-_kun_ and White Day. Tsk, how come that's important?" Akira huffed.

Sora, who knew very well how her sister was, smiled and answered, "Come on, _nee_-_chan_. I know you actually want to know what Hakuryuu-_kun_ will give you. Follow your heart, and follow your friends there,"

"Tsk," Akira laid her head on her folded arms positioned on the table, then she remembered something and asked her, "Oh, did Amemiya-_kun_ give something for you?"

Sora's face flushed pink as she answered, "Y-Yes… He gave me this!" Sora – who was Taiyou's girlfriend – showed her sister a heart-shaped chocolate. What made it special, was that it was colored blue of mint on the whole surface, and decorated with a yellow sun made of honey right on the middle. Not to forget, there's a bluish-yellow note hanging on it, saying:

_You're the sky, and I'm the sun,_

_And so we make a perfect pair._

_For my beloved Sora-_chan_._

_From your Taiyou-_kun_._

"My my, I didn't think Taiyou could make up such sweet words," Akira couldn't help but smile at them.

"Ah, Taiyou-_kun_ admitted sheepishly that Fuyuka-_san_ helped him make it, though," Sora giggled.

"I see…"

.

"Come on, _nee_-_chan_, back to the topic. Your friends are waiting outside, waiting to help you with your White Day celebration. You don't want to waste your efforts, right? You don't want to be the only girl not receiving chocolates from a boyfriend, right?" Sora tried to persuade her sister once more.

Her sisters' word realized her. She then got up, and said with a blushing face, "Well, take care of the house, Sora. I'll be back later."

Sora answered with a smile and a thumbs-up, "_Ganbatte_, _nee_-_chan_!"

"Aki-_chan_! Finally you'd come out!" Ami hugged her. "Now, follow us!." Ami grabbed hold of Akira's right hand.

"We need to bring you somewhere," Akara positioned herself behind Akira and softly pushed her.

* * *

Akara and Ami finally stopped after they arrived to… the volleyball field?

"Hey, Ami-_chan_, Aka-_chan_, why are you two taking me here—" Akira's grumble and protest was left unfinished. Because suddenly, a familiar white-haired boy in his usual white-and-grey attire slowly entered the field, with his left palm on his trouser's pocket, as usual.

"Ha-Hakuryuu-_kun_?" Akira couldn't believe her eyes.

"Good luck, Aki-_chan_!" Both Ami and Akara tapped her shoulder before whooshing away.

"What the—" Akira was about to mutter something inappropriate before her mouth was cupped by a familiar hand. Warmness instantly radiate from his hand, which caused her face to turn bright and her heartbeat to speed up.

"Get off," Akira's hand slapped away Hakuryuu hand. Strangely, he didn't protest and just took back his hand.

"What do you want?" Akira grumbled, even though she was sure her heart beat has sped up twofold.

"Umm…" Hakuryuu scratched the back of his head. "Today is… White Day, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Akira answered gruffly, in spite of the leap of her heartbeat – now tenfold. "So?"

"Hmm… To tell the truth," Hakuryuu started, "I didn't prepare anything to give you today."

Akira felt a pang at her heart hearing that, but she answered, "So? I wasn't expecting you to remember it, and give anything to me,"

"You don't ask me why?" Hakuryuu enclosed the space within them with one step.

"Why should I? Like I care," Akira lifted her eyebrows, even though she can literally hear her heart screaming, _I do care, Hakuryuu-baka!_

"Because…" Hakuryuu stopped, and looked away. "I-I don't know today's White Day, when boys are supposed to give their girlfriends something in return for Valentine's Day,"

"What?" Akira's eyes jolted, and she looked up to see his face, searching for any sign of lie or arrogance he may show. But to her surprise, she saw Hakuryuu's blushing and awkward face – and there's no sign of lie written on his face.

"Until… Your friends, notably that purple-_baka_'s girlfriend—oh well. Akira, you had no idea how crazy your friends are…" Hakuryuu sighed.

"Hell what! Do not call my friends crazy! They are my bestest friends, ever!" Akira snarled.

"And? Anything else you wanna say?" Akira folded her arms. _Or maybe, something to give?!_

"Yes." Hakuryuu scratched the back of his head, but then straightened his face and composure. Akira waited, in silence, and nervousness.

"First, I want to say… I'm sorry. You must have felt very upset," Hakuryuu stepped forward.

"Hmm," Akira responded shortly. _Yeah, that's right! You better not disappoint me by not giving me anything! _She yelled inside her brain.

"Second," Hakuryuu stopped, and taking something cubical from the inside of his jacket, he offered that to Akira.

"Happy White Day, Akira. I'm sorry I have to give you this after those crazy rows."

Akira slowly received it and took a good look at the package on her hand.

It was covered in silver white wrapper and tied fancily with pink ribbon. But wait…

"You did the wrapping and tied the ribbon?" Akira questioned with raised brows.

"Yeah, with the help of your friends. They tolerated me for the fact I can't cook and that this is kinda' urgent, but in return… They insisted me to decorate the chocolate myself."

"So you may notice, they're not that pretty. I totally did that myself. They only give me and example with another wrapper and ribbon," He stopped for a while, then smiled a little, "But now I'll say I'm rather grateful. At least you get something that I really made out of my hands, even though it's not that perfect."

"Oh, and… Can you close your eyes for a minute?" Hakuryuu requested carefully.

Akira closed her eyes as told, and when Hakuryuu told her to open her eyes back, she gasped as they caught view of Hakuryuu holding a big bouquet filled with flowers of various shapes and colors.

"Umm, this is my own idea, knowing that you like flowers. So I picked these up by myself, after Hanaraki told me the meanings of them."

Akira took them, and as she examined them she then laughed, "Actually, I had no idea what the meanings are, you know. So tell me, what are the meanings?"

Hakuryuu laughed awkwardly then answered, "And uh, I did choose them based on the meaning, but now I've forgotten them all."

"Why you—" Akira's temper was about to rise up again.

"Then let us tell you," A sweet voice of Akara came into their conversation. Both teens turned to the source of the voice, to find another group of teens standing on the entrance of the volley field.

"You guys…?" Akira questioned. "You were here all the time…?"

"Of course!" Ami chirruped. "We need to know how's everything going on, you know!"

"Let us give some help," Aquilina immediately went back into the topic, before Akira exploded in full temper.

"Those blue-mauve flowers on the brim of the bouquet, are violets," Akara started. "This flower is actually the flower of February, even though the month is associated with St. Valentine's Day and red roses. However, the flower for the month is Violet. The flower symbolizes faithfulness, humility and chastity. Gifting violets in the Victorian era conveyed the message 'I'll always be true'."

"Then, those yellow-orange flowers next to the violets, are daffodils," Kirino continued. "Daffodil, also known as _Jonquil_ or _Narcissus_, is the birth flower of March**. ** Synonymous with the onset of spring, accordingly, the flower associated with this month is daffodils. A gift of these flowers conveys the hidden meaning of friendship and happiness."

"And those soft-colored flowers next to the daffodils, are sweet pea," Ami cheerfully added. "It's the birthflower of April, which convey gratefulness in the Victorian era."

"Also, there the lily of the valley flower." Aquilina pointed to the small, bell-shaped flowers in white. "The birth flower of May, the flower conveys sweetness and humility. In the Victorian era, it was gifted to convey the romantic message 'you have made my life complete'. But oh, be careful, some of them are highly poisonous,"

"And there's the pink _Gladiolus_, the birth flower of August. It stands for sincerity and symbolizes strength of character." Minamisawa went on with the explanation. "Oh, actually, I'm the one who gave him the idea for this…" Minamisawa smirked at Hakuryuu, who glared back at him.

"On the middle, there's the Aster, the red star-shaped flowers." Shindou pointed out. "It's the September flower. The name of the flower comes from its shape, derived from the Greek word for star. The flower symbolizes love, faith, wisdom and color."

"Well, I choose red since the color red seems to symbolize the fiery attitude of yours." Hakuryuu added, then, remembering something finally he said for the last type of flower. "Oh here, I remember, these are called _Chrysanthemum_. It's associated with the month of November, and stands for cheerfulness and love."

While listening to these, Akira just stared with mouth gaping. She didn't really think Hakuryuu would have chosen something like that, even though she was sure she had shown her fondness for flowers to him some other day.

"T-Thank you… all of you," Akira could only mumble those words as she lowered down her head.

Of course, her heart was dancing in pure joy actually. Her girlfriends and her girlfriends' boyfriends, actually took all the way to help her boyfriend prepare for her White Day occasion.

"Don't sweat it, Akira-_chan_. It's for the friend of our beloved ones," Shindou and Kirino replied as they glanced to their girls.

Cue Ami and Akara blushing.

"Anything to help my precious golden girl," Minamisawa smirked, and pursued to pat Aquilina's golden-yellow hair.

Cue Aquilina's warning; "You might as well stop yourself from doing and or saying anything flirtatious."

"Fine, fine…"

"Well… Happy White Day, my Akira." Hakuryuu said as he pecked a kiss on her forehead.

Cue Akira's outburst of emotion, "BAKA HAKURYUU-_KUN_! BAKARYUU-_KUN_!" She yelled with obvious blushes on her cheek.

Well, after a moment of unspeakable "what?" they all burst in laughter, except Akara – who was too polite – and Hakuryuu, who was confused at first, but then smirked as he ruffled Akira's hair.

"Whatever you say."

"Wha… I still can't believe you don't know today's White Day! Didn't you notice all those boys giving chocolate to girls today?! You also don't notice all those pamphlets and banners announcing White Day on stores and streets? Oh, don't tell you you're so blind or too ignorant!" Akira rolled her eyes.

"I was confused, but since my Akira here is usually the one too ignorant about those…" Hakuryuu smirked as he hung his sentence.

"But that doesn't mean you end up gave me nothing for this special day!" Akira retorted.

"Well, I was planning to give you something… which was why, I got the chocolate quickly… you don't think I chose that in like just ten minutes, don't you?" Hakuryuu grinned.

"Oh?"

"Take a look at what I gave you."

"You gave me chocolate and flowers… okay, I get it for the flowers, but the chocolate?" Akira's tone was of question.

She then examined her boyfriend's gift once more; a bar of chocolate covered in white shiny wrapper and was tied fancily with pink ribbon.

Ah… She then realized.

"The white wrapper… symbolizes you. And the color pink, is me." Akira mused afterwards.

"Exactly." Hakuryuu smiled as he played with her hair. "And why don't you open it now?"

Akira obeyed his words. She carefully opened the wrapper and ribbon – taking great care not to rip it too much – to find a bar of white chocolate in front of her.

"More white…?" Akira questioned.

"Of course. So you got White Chocolate from your White Crush, at White Day. Isn't it something?" Hakuryuu grinned, waiting for her response.

"W-Whoa…" Akira's mouth opened wide. "I-It's great, thank you…"

"And also… did you notice the place?" Hakuryuu asked again.

"The volleyball field? What's with that?"

"Do you know what the volleyball means?"

"What?" Akira tried thinking again.

"The color of the volleyball, your favorite sport other than soccer, is white. Get it?" Hakuryuu smirked once more. "You see? I'm not that ignorant—"

Before Hakuryuu managed to finish his sentence, Akira tiptoed a bit – since Hakuryuu was a bit higher than her – and kissed his cheek.

"There. As a sign of thanks from me. I hope you don't ask for more." Akira looked away as she realized her blushing face.

Hakuryuu was startled for a moment, but then smirked, "Of course, I will."

His face bent lower, eyes locked with Akira's, and soon enough, his lips were closed in a sweet kiss with hers.

* * *

**- White Chocolate from the White Crush on the White Day: Epilogue –**

Anyone wondering about the process from Akira rushing away to Hakuryuu giving chocolates?

_Flashbacks_:

Just after Akira's dismissal, Aquilina rose from her seat in fiery mode. "That Hakuryuu! Wait till I get my hands on him for not getting anything for Aki-_chan_—"

Ami and Akara could have sworn they saw herds of golden eagles screeching battle cry – if they would, in real life.

"Come on, Ami-_chan_, Aka-_chan_, let's get this done! We'll make sure Aki-_chan_ got her White Day present from Hakuryuu-_kun_!" Aquilina's brown eyes glowed in spirit – or rather, annoyance of Hakuryuu's ignorance and determination of getting her mission done.

"Yes, mam!" Akara and Ami smiled upon the determination.

"Now, here's what we're going to do…"

In fem minutes…

Aquilina, along with Ami, Akara, and their boyfriends Shindou and Kirino, had dashed upstairs to the third floor where the third grades were studying. Aquilina's eyes were filled with determination and her gesture was signing a supreme readiness to fight.

Hakuryuu and Minamisawa, who saw them immediately, could only stare in confusion to the arriving crowd. Not that they were panting – they weren't as all five juniors were soccer players. But no one thought that anyone would get as close as seeing Aquilina in full temper at White Day, especially that Minamisawa had given her White Day present.

"Oh, what brings my lovely Kin-_chan_ here~?" Minamisawa rose from his seat with a cocky smile as usual, ready to pursuit her princess, when she dragged him in an instant to the roof. Hakuryuu had no choice but to follow, as Shindou and Kirino pushed him suit.

"What is this all about?" Hakuryuu frowned.

"You'll understand as soon as we reach the rooftop." Shindou answered and sighed.

"You haven't answered my question, Kin-_chan_, what's wrong?" Minamisawa's tone turned serious as he realized her different attitudes.

_Was it because my present?_ Minamisawa suddenly thought. _O-Oh…_

"No, Atsu-_kun_, it's not about your White Day gift. I love it," Suddenly Aquilina showed a small but sincere smile.

"but it's about your friend Hakuryuu-_kun_! Who forgot to give Aki-_chan_ her White Day gift!" Aquilina's façade suddenly turned sharp and dangerous, as she looked at Hakuryuu, who had just arrived with the rest of the gang.

"What?" Hakuryuu frowned.

"You didn't give Aki-_chan_ a White Day present! No chocolates, flowers, anything?!" Ami protested right in front of his face.

"Wait, am I supposed to?!" Hakuryuu growled back.

"Do not pick fights with girls, especially my girl," Shindou's eyes glanced sharply at Hakuryuu.

And Hakuryuu was about to argue again when Akara's soft voice cut in.

"Aki-_chan_ is upset, you know,"

"Really?" Hakuryuu's tone changed.

"She really was. Can't you imagine? Every single girl got a White Day gift from their boy and she doesn't! No matter how cold and ignorant you, or Aki-_chan_ may be, at least think about her feelings?!" Aquilina shot him with her high-sharp tone.

"Wait, Hakuryuu. Don't tell me you didn't give Kagome anything?" Minamisawa turned at his friend with rather a surprised face.

"No,"

"AND WHY IS THAT?!" All three girls screamed at once – even Akara. While the three other boys shot a _look_.

"Because… it's my first time knowing today's White Day, when a boy is supposed to give something to their girlfriend?" Hakuryuu answered in a surprised, or rather, confused tone

Cue the anime fall after that.

_Flashback ends._

_._

"Hmm. Mission accomplished!" Aquilina said as she eyed the couple kissing from the bushes – along with the rest of the herd.

"Tee-hee~ we made it!" Ami's eyes shone happily along with Akara.

"By the way, girls…" Suddenly Minamisawa's voice cut the girls' stream of thoughts. "Do you also notice the implicit meaning of what we gave you?"

"Oh? There is?" Ami directly asked.

"I do see, for mine…" Akara nodded.

"Oh… So turns out you boys are not that ignorant… especially you, Atsu-kun." Aquilina smiled.

"Of course I'm not," Minamisawa's brow twitched, while the other boys smiled in tiredness.

"Anyways, after all these crazy affairs, you should get me something in return!" Suddenly Minamisawa's eyes gleamed.

"What?" Now it's Aquilina's brow twitching. "Today's White Day, it's the boys' time to give the girls present, not the other way around!"

"Hmm… But we've given our presents, so legally, we've followed the rules," Shindou grinned.

"Why don't the girls do something extra?" Kirino grinned.

Ami, Akara and Aquilina turned at each other, smiled and nodded. Then, taking hold each of their boyfriends they pulled them away.

"Very well, we're taking you to a _ramen_ restaurant!" Ami said cheerfully.

"But…" Akara smiled sweetly.

"You guys will be the ones to pay, still!" Aquilina laughed as she finished.

A unison expression echoed between the boys. "WHAT?!"

"Haha, you don't have a choice, dear~~"

THE END.

* * *

**PHEW! IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**OHH HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE TYPED FANFICS… LET ALONE FINISHING THEM X'DDD**

**Erhem, /clears throat/ do not mind the ramblings of a girl who got rather in****san****e of writing fanfics after she got herself months of being stuck with school assignments, home works, tests, exams… add some drama of high school… hahaha….**

**Well, minna-**_**san**_**, do you enjoy that? Especially Mitsuko-**_**san**_**, for whom I made this fic? :3**

**Constructive critics, comments and others (no flame, please…?) are welcome! :D**

**Now, off to my other fics to do!~~ Ciao!**


End file.
